


Rebel's Love Song

by mukeskitten



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: College AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, lots of fluff, rebel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeskitten/pseuds/mukeskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Lolita. A simple girl. Black hair with purple highlights. We spent hours in her apartment, listening to music.<br/>This is our love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel's Love Song

Her blue eyes shun as the little black and white kitten hopped on her lap. "Hello little Crow." He started playing with her black shiny hair as it fell down her back. She smiled at me. She nonchalantly petted him, unknown to her that she was making me fall more in love with her.   
The radio was playing and she bit at her lip ring. I sat next to her and kissed her cheeks. "I love you, Lolita." She blushed,it made her blue eyes pop ever more.  
How did I get so lucky? How did this sweet angel domesticate me? How did we end up here?


End file.
